


This won’t make sense to you, so go away

by Blessedskies_turning



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessedskies_turning/pseuds/Blessedskies_turning





	This won’t make sense to you, so go away

Why so many names? I’m lost  
This doll house is a very strange metaphor  
Charlie is wearing toms  
I feel like that picture of gma should be moving  
ITS MAX’S HOUSE  
What is supposed to be hereditary in this movie? The nut allergy??-!demon...(?)  
Charlie’s wearing a fuzzy jacket (a.) in bed?? and (b.) VSCO girl  
Don’t open that book, it’s a CLOSE UP YOU NEVER OPEN THINGS THAT GET CLOSE UPS  
whelp…  
FUCK, it’s grandma  
demons,,,already?  
No. (fuck)  
She'S IN THE DOLLHOUSE (METAPHOR?)  
those desks, *shivers* eww  
Teachers a bitch that’s for sure  
NOT A BERB! Nuuu  
She’s cute...peter’s schweaty,,,also, his bro is a school shooter  
BERB (D;)  
Um WHY IS SHE CUTTING OFF ITS HEAD THATS NOT VEGAN!!!! Stop!!! ;{  
STRANGER DANGER,,,,,,run away BERB killer  
*~spooky~* there’s an open door (!!) to g-ma’s room (!!)  
the.dad.is.wearing.boat.shoes  
It’s not an AA meeting, it’s a grief meeting,,,okay yeah,,I bet  
(Ooo SHES closed off,,,look at her, angsty)  
Is she wearing moccasins(?)  
DID!!! I love learning about that!!!  
Oh,  
So the hereditary thing is, mental illness, not nut allergies  
is that why the girl is so crepy (?!)  
Now she’s cryng :/  
Okay, so peter is a stalker,,, “he just has a cwush!!”  
BERB!!HEAD Nooo  
Is she gonna eat it? Or pull a Frankenstein on them hoes???!???  
*Crepy music*  
I like her rings(?)string(?)on.her...finger?  
Why is he so sweaty???  
“No *mom* I’m trying to get dicked down”  
Don’t bother Charlie she’s…  
!! G ma’s back,,,,,,,,,,,eeeeeeee  
Oh wow,yeah, that’s some party “no drinking,,” bitch you lie!  
Is he chopping,,garlic?  
PRETTY GIRL  
This movie is already at its climax and I’m only ten minutes in,,,,I can’t  
Getting a girlfriend 101: Pick.the.chick.up.by.dealing.her.weed  
That’s not a bong.  
This is just a Euphoria episode,,that’s all this is  
SHE HAD NUTS! FUCK NO SHIT WHERE IS THE EPI PEN!! MOM IS GONNA KILL US!!!  
...shit  
I TOLD YOU!!!CLI.MAX.  
I’m already mentally exhausted from th-  
WHOA WHAT THE ACTUAL HE—  
FFFUCKKK  
OH NOW HES SWEATY AND CRYING,,,  
I,,, I know I told you I was gonna watch this but,,,where’s her head  
hands at 10 and 2  
...um?  
Mom?  
Why is he just driving off?? I’ve watched enough episodes of bones to know that’s what turns an accident into murder  
He’s doesn’t even park  
FUCK  
Im* traumatized from that*  
Now roll end credits,,,,,(?)  
Tell me this was a fever dream,,,,  
Oh no!!! Shit,, it’s Charlie and she’s screaming and this is not okay,,,fuck shit mother fuck,,,CHARLIE!!! And he’s watching and it’s his fault!! And oh,,the guilt!!!  
FUCKING NUT ALLERGY  
CAkE!! WHO THE *HELL* PUTS *NUTS* IN *CAKE* they should have been beheaded  
Too soon?? Okay, yeah.  
Her room is lit up blue, the color of SORROW  
(Metaphor?)  
And MOM IS RED, because she’s-oh no that’s just a heat lamp because it’s cold out and she’s-oh she sleeping in the-...treehouse…  
Back To Our Regularly Schedule Program: SCHWEATY  
his,,what? His throat is closing up??????  
No  
See that’s exactly what’s not happening  
Oh, he has to ride a bike because last time he drove the car he FUCKING BEHEADED HIS SISTER  
MOM is gonna *need* to double up on those grief meetings,,now  
Joan goes from 0-100 REAL quick “want a coffee” “my son died” WHOA there horsey, slow down  
This *joan* used to be my highschool secretary (yeah I’m sure)  
“:( bye :( bye” HA! IM HOWLING  
“At the movies…” no bitch! Don’t lie to Boat Shoe Dad  
She is Going To The TreeHouse™ (STOMP STOMP STOMP)  
she is painting her dead daughter's tiny bedroom-SHE SPILLED THE PAINT, and found a note ? ?  
Is Joanie their ship name?? I hope they’re lesbians and that’s what this movie is actually about  
Frankie stop looking at me like that  
HA! “:| ?peter? |:”  
Okay so,,,her relationship with her son,,is,that,she,,,tried,,to LIGHT HIM ON FIRE(!)  
the hereditary thing is that they try (or do) to kill their family, that’s is,,MYSTERY SOLVED  
Maybe that’s why he sweats so much, because he’s always fearing for his life, so he’s gotta—why is she painting the beheading of her daughter?  
Boat Shoes Dad is “ <|:| ” at din din  
“Is there something on your mind?” Yeah my son (whom I hate and want I kill) Beheaded my daughter… :)  
My tv is flipping out, hold on  
Oooo the girls are fighTeeing  
*sport announcer voice* Peter -enter last name here- CLAPS back with his “what about you mom?” Reply!  
Boat Show Dad calls it a TIE!  
“JoAn?” + “OH!OH!” = Lesbians  
Magical?Lesbians?  
SéANcE? THE DEVIL! A DEMON! WE’VE COME FULL CIRCLE HOES  
“It would be everything if you came.” Now THATS a Gigi gorgeous reference is IVE ever seen one  
HOOLLLLY SHIT MY GRANDMA HAS THOSE EXACT GLASSES - well and it moves And HER HAIR WAS JUST TOUCHED  
also, Joan said “cock board” hehe Cock Board ™  
HAHAHA  
“I luv u” but in crepy ghost handwriting  
MOTHER FUCKER (!)  
If my daughters ghost was following me around making the *drag queen mouth POP* noise I would too, go insane  
*Ron Weasley voice* SSS-spiders-oh no they’re just ants  
Shit she’s “sleepwalking” again  
WHY IS SHE SAYING THAT  
FUCK  
shut up,  
Oh, she just told him she-shit not the coat hanger STORY  
she’s tried to kill him so many times-why are they both so sweaty-of fuck they’re on fire-oh it was a dream thanks fuck  
Manic state??? Manic state.  
My “friend” Joan,,,yeah right they’re lesbians  
“I’m a medium.” HAHAHAHAH  
Boat Shoe Dad-“peter go to bed” #manicmom- “WAT!”  
Even peter’s eyes are sweaty  
Air Flex ™  
Boat Shoe Dad *closes book* #manicmom- “WAT!” Peter-“eeeeeeeeeeee”  
FLAMES (!)  
#manicmom is growling-holy shit it’s fucking Charlie no stop stop-WATER!  
Now she’s sweaty too  
Peter-“eeeeeeeeee*sweats*eeeeeee”  
“ITS Pandemonium!” Okay I’ll stop  
orb  
orb  
He’s like a CAT chasing a LASER  
IS THIS WHERE HE SMASHES HIS NOSE? oh fuck it’s the mouth *pop*!!! Yaasss queen!! Pop off!  
Boat Shoe Dad *Irish accent*”PeEtER”  
I want that to be my career, making a shit ton of tiny Chairs  
oh, HOLK SMASH (!!arg!!!my deadline!!)  
oh.  
You could say she rage quit (???eh?eh?) okay, no. It get, no, it’s fine, I do.

  
I swear to god if something is drawing in the notebook oooh I’m gonna…  
*sneeze*  
“Baca”  
oh. Okay. And the pages are turning by itself, THATS NOT OKAY AT ALL  
*mouth pop*  
Okay, queen, please get out of my house, don’t stare at me-HOLY FUCK HER HEAD-when did they get a dog? it’s cute!-SHIT HER HEAD FELL OFFF  
ON GOD  
OH NO *HIS* HEAD!!!  
The Dog!!!  
DONT TOUCH HIM MANIC MOM,,, YOU FUCKING TRIED TO KILL HIM,,,you UHHHHHH  
Boat Shoes Dad said “sleep” and #manicmom went “séance time?”  
*sneeze*  
“Baca”  
Fuck why am I sneeze so much  
She just down right cray cray  
JoAN?JOAN?  
MOTHER FUCK  
SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT  
CUNT BAG ON A STICK SHES A NARK  
why is Joan yelling at peter  
STRANGER DANGER!  
Ma’am this is a Wendy’s :|  
!!! THERE WAS A LADY STARING AT CHARLIE TOO after she cut off the BERB head but that’s not! the! point!  
I swear to god if I have to sneeze again I’m gonna-*sneeze*  
…  
“Baca”  
For why? Is that symbol everywhere?OH GOSH ITS JOAN! And gma!  
the orb is back now  
orb  
And Sweaty’s officially been possessed,,,,  
Oh. Okay. Yeh. We’re just gonna skip over the fact that G MA WAS JUST FUCKING DUG UP  
Okay maybe Joan isn’t a lesbian, but Annie sure is  
IS GMA’s BODY IN THE HOUSE?  
you know what.  
no.  
THIS is where he smashes his nose. YES.  
And it’s gma. Ew.  
I can’t believe I have a friend who wants to be a mortician,,,  
SMASH HIS NOSE!  
SMASH HIS NOSE!  
*mouth pops* *smashes nose*  
He’s so sweaty,,  
Pop pop pop  
SMASh-wtf is he doing with his arm-HOLLLY SHIT HE DOESNT HAVE A QUESTION teacher HES POSESED-eye??  
SMASH!!!!!  
Peter is officially *that* kid in class, and the school nurse probably just quit,,,  
THATS A LOT OF PAPER WORK TO DO.  
*accident report*  
*law suit*  
Boat Shoe Dad has finally HAD it,  
“sTEve” “STeve.”  
“Sssteevee”  
she. Is! A! Mess!  
I really don’t like that this is happening in Max’s house  
“Jesus FUCK!”  
“joAN.”  
GET! OUT! OF! MAX’S! HOUSE!  
Boat Shoe Dad said “GET your hands off me”  
Is? She? A pyromaniac? “FIAH!”  
She cries like a goat… “sssteeve”  
Can you say #mentalbreak!  
Get Ready To STOP! DROP! AND ROLL! Muthafucka  
Okay but for why is HE on fire!  
WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THIS FAMILY AND JUST NOT CALLING THE COPS, ik the issue with them but your WHITE! Come on! Just say “Hello? 119?”  
You BETTER not  
She. Is floating.  
No.  
No.  
No.  
No.  
N to the O  
NO!  
Woman, I Swear…on god I will sage this mfing house don’t MAKE ME  
RUN PETER RUN  
*fly* *fly* *fly*  
He said “hELLo?”  
The house is lit up, (the baby house!)  
Not one part of this movie started out normal. Nor did it end that way.  
Fire? (Guess)  
CORRECT! and dead Boat Shoe Dad  
Mom! GET THE HELL OUT OF THE CORNER!!!!  
Don’t even think about moving bitch!  
WHY IS HE NAKed? DONT SMILE AT ME-holy shit she moved, where did she-HOLY BALLS SHE RIGHT THERE-OH NOW WE’RE RUNING NOW  
AND HE IS TRAPPED AND SHE BANGING HER FUCKING HEAD HOLY MOTHER OF GOD-  
SHIT THE BODY in the ATTIC  
“mommy.”  
Oh no I can’t MY HEART THATS THE WORST  
NOT PETER  
“MOMMY” ?!(?!)?!(?!)?! ;(  
He might be sweaty BUT HES SO PURE HE DIDNT DESERVE THIS  
PETERS PICTURES IS THE BODY No,  
Don’t please don’t, mommy stop,,  
I KNEW YOU HATED HIM  
WAT IS THAT SOUND  
FUCK NO Mom! Jesus Christ she’s sawing her head off WHILE floating  
Close your eyes if your gonna do that!  
STOP IT!!  
NAKED?! People!!! GET OUT!  
NOOOOOOOOO NJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
the orb  
He is ?possesed now?  
WHY? Is she floating  
“mooommm Stooppp”  
Mouth Pop  
Yeah he’s possessed  
Can he float???!  
Jesus Christ NAKED PEOPLE GO AWAY!!!!fuck  
Oh there’s more in the tree house. That’s just great  
Splendid.  
:/  
Is that supposed to be Jesus?  
Cus that looks like JVN  
STOP showing me the naked people for Christ’s sake  
He kinda cute,,,LIE  
Is that a Burger King crown? Please tell me it is.  
Eight. Kings. Of. Hell.  
“WAT”  
WAT.  
??  
WAT

  
No.

  
No.  
Fuck you


End file.
